


Chocolat

by maidens_wanderlust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, flirtyrobot, pance, pidgance, plance, plot? i don't know her; i just wanted to write two dorks bantering over homemade hot chocolate, self-indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidens_wanderlust/pseuds/maidens_wanderlust
Summary: Making a bet with your roommate/best friend over homemade hot chocolate and bothering your other best friend for recommending the movie that left you chocolate starved in the first place? It's a nice, low-key night during an otherwise busy grad school life.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by a little college rendezvous ten years ago. Unlike Pidge and Lance, we had plenty of chocolates to keep the cravings at bay. XP

"'Watch _Chocolat_ ,' he said," Pidge said 

"'It's a good movie,' he said," Lance said.

"And he wasn't wrong."

"But it doesn't mean -"

"That it's not his fault -"

"That we're craving chocolate."

"Oh shut up, you two. I told you to have chocolate on you before watching it."

Lance and Pidge snickered at him. It was nine o'clock their time and upon finishing _Chocolat_ , they made it their business to Skype Hunk despite the fact that he was five hours ahead of them. 

Pidge adjusted her laptop so Hunk could see what they were doing. Two sauce pots rested on the front burners with steam rising. Lance picked up his wooden spoon and began stirring.

He narrowed his eyes. "Wait, what are you making?"

"Homemade hot chocolate!" Lance answered. 

Hunk frowned. "Isn't it a little warm over there for hot chocolate?"

"Maybe, but eating a few Hershey kisses wasn't cutting it."

"We were dying," Pidge said. She pretended to feel dizzy and leaned against Lance's arm. She let out a melodramatic sigh. "Only homemade hot chocolate can sate us."

Hunk snorted. "Okay, I think Lance is rubbing off on you, Pidge."

Pidge broke away from Lance to resume stirring her hot chocolate. She shrugged. "A year of living with him in this apartment will do that to you."

"As if that's a bad thing," Lance said. He bumped her hip with his own, earning him a playful smack on the arm with her wooden spoon. He laughed and swatted at her with one hand.

"What kind of you guys making?" Hunk asked.

"Well, _I'm_ making the Aztec hot chocolate." He bobbed his head in Pidge's direction. "This one decided to be boring and make regular hot chocolate."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Normally I'd experiment but because I have a bet to win, simple is better."

"Another bet, huh?" Hunk asked. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, a lopsided grin threatening to form. 

Pidge nodded. "Yeah, it's to see who can make the best hot chocolate."

"What's in it for the winner this time?"

"They're treated to dinner," Lance said. 

"Hmmm."

Pidge frowned at Hunk. He folded his arms and looked back at her with a smug smile and raised eyebrows. She looked over her shoulder to see if Lance caught on to the tone in Hunk's voice but he was too busy grabbing the cups from the cupboard to notice. Looking back at Hunk, she motioned with her fingers for him to watch his back.

He only snickered at the silent threat. Darn him. It worked when they all went to the same college but now that he had a whole ocean protecting him, he had nothing to fear from her. 

"What's so funny?" Lance asked. Two clicks meant that he had just turned the stove off so that the drinks could cool a little.

Pidge kept her glowering gaze on Hunk, who cleared his throat but didn't sound the least bit sorry. 

"Nothing, nothing," he said. "I just think the outcome is going to be a win-win, is all."

Lance let out a soft chuckle. "You're not wrong."

Pidge turned her head and sure enough he had that warm look on his face as he examined the cups to make sure they were actually clean. It made her face warm a bit so she turned her attention back to her laptop.

Hunk winked at her before stretching his arms over his head. "I'd love to chat longer but I should've went to bed hours ago. I have to pick Shay and Romelle up from the airport in the morning."

They knew this, but given how busy they all were with grad school, it was rare for them to Skype. Sure, they texted on a semi-regular basis, but seeing his face, even if only for a few minutes, made a difference. A sentiment he must have agreed with because he could've let the Skype call go and contacted them later.

"Yeah, we won't hold you up any longer," Pidge said.

"Are you able to chat next weekend?" Lance asked. He approached Pidge's side and rested an arm on her shoulder.

Hunk did his best not to yawn. "Yeah, I can make time. That way you'll see Shay and Romelle as well."

"That would be nice," Pidge said with a smile. "Now get some sleep."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Night, y'all. Love you."

"Love you, too," they said at the same time. 

Pidge ended the call. Lance lifted his arm off her shoulder and returned to the stove. He poured his hot chocolate in the cup she had bought him for his first internship and then poured Pidge's hot chocolate in the cup he got her from Rover's Science Museum. Since they had agreed to try each other's hot chocolate first, he gave her his cup.

She held his cup in her hands. "I hope you're ready to go to Plaht's Kitchen, Lance."

"That's bold of you to say," Lance said. He picked up her cup. "Because I'm counting on us going to Belle Evangeline."

She snickered. "We'll see about that."

She sniffed the Aztec hot chocolate and the smell alone tickled her nose hairs. She figured he would go overboard with the spices but she didn't imagine having a reaction before she even had a chance to drink it. Oh well; she stuck to traditional so she should have this bet in the bag.

On the count of three they took a large sip at the same time...and doubled over, choking and gasping for air. Lance looked at her with eyes bugged out and she was sure her face didn't look much better.

"Dang, Pidge!" Lance exclaimed. "Are you trying to give me diabetes?!"

"Me?!" Pidge said, still wheezing. Her eyes stung from coughing so hard. "Are you trying to burn my throat out?!"

"It can't be that hot!"

"Try it!" She handed him his cup.

He accepted it and took a swig. A soft cough escaped his throat. She could've sworn she saw tears forming at the corners of his eyes. She waited for him to pour the rest out. Instead he finished the whole thing in several gulps. Watching him do that alone made her sweat.

"See? Nothing to it." He hiccuped.

"Uh huh."

"Well, I don't see you rushing for yours. Or are you scared?"

"Don't you think we're a little old for those kinds of taunts?" Pidge said with a confident grin. She grabbed her cup, bringing it to her lips. It couldn't be as bad as he was making it out to be. Sure, she had a bit of a sweet tooth but that didn't mean anyth-

Dear. GOD.

It took every atom in her being not to gag then and there. It tasted like a unicorn threw up in her cup and kicked pixie dust in it for extra measure. How did she mess up this badly? 

She turned her back to him and swallowed the rest of it as fast as she could. 

"Uh huh. It's too sweet even for you, isn't it?"

She let out a loud sigh and set the cup down. "I don't know what you're talking about." She held onto the handle of the cup for dear life; her hands were shaking. Yeah, she was either going to stay up all night or crash in five minutes. 

She faced him again. They stared at each other until they gave into giggling. 

"We both lost," Lance said.

"Yeah," Pidge agreed, "but at least my throat is still in tact. Barely."

"Har har," he said as another hiccup escaped his lips. He slipped the spoons in the sauce pots, picked up them, and took them to the sink. He turned on the faucet and plugged up the sink before grabbing the dish soap.

Pidge took her laptop to the living room and returned to the kitchen. She grabbed a new dish towel, reached over him to wet it, and worked on cleaning the stove and counter.

"So did you want to go to Plaht's Kitchen tomorrow?" Lance asked.

"Hmm? Uh, yeah, we can, if you're really okay with it."

"I'm okay with anywhere we go."

Pidge almost stopped in the middle of cleaning. She tried her best not to think much of it or smile. She focused on the crusted chocolate stain on one of the burners. "G-Great. We can go Dutch."

"Nah, I'll treat."

She turned her attention to him. She opened her mouth to protest but he gave her nose a light boop with a wet wooden spoon. 

He winked at her. "Pidge, let me treat."

She huffed. "Fine. Don't expect me to be modest when we get there."

Lance let out a heartfelt laugh. "Of course. I saved up so I can handle whatever you decide to get."

Pidge allowed herself to laugh then. "Then I'll take care of the tip."

Lance shook his head, but there was mirth in his blue eyes. "Okay, fine." He finished washing and rinsing the dishes before putting them on the drying rack. "I'm going to take a shower, but did you want to watch another movie afterward or call it a night?"

Even if she didn't have sugar and caffeine running through her veins, she wouldn't say no to spending more time with Lance if she could help it. She grinned. "Which movie?"

He grinned back at her. "Surprise me." He tilted her chin up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

She didn't get a good look at his face because he didn't give her a chance to do so. He had already made a beeline for the bathroom. 

"I'll, uh, I'll be back in thirty minutes!"

"Y-yeah," Pidge called out, hand resting on the place where he had kissed her. "I'll be in the living room!"

The bathroom door closed. 

Pidge made her way to the living room, plopping down on their couch. She pulled the laptop and began scrolling through Netflix, hoping to get her mind off of her rapidly beating heart.

 _It's the sugar_ , she told herself. _It's definitely the sugar._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. XD Even though it's plotless I hope it was worth your time. Happy holidays and a happy new year!


End file.
